Gotta look at the positves
by The Butler83
Summary: Carson never wanted to be in this situation. Let alone with his murderous clan leader's daughter. But sadly life is a weird and confusing game. A game that leads to the two of them going on the run to hide out from Shredder and the Foot clan. While the two of them have a commen goal will they be able to co-exhist with eachother? It wont be easy but they dont really have a choice.


There is a cold breeze that fills the early morning new york air. A light snow far twinkles through the orange street lights. But the quiet peace is soon disturbed with squealing brakes and the sound of a half attached rear bumper skating across the icy road. We see a black jeep cutting around the corner of a building very sharply, Almost hitting the light pole. The jeep trying to navigate the icy back neighborhood roads. But not far behind is about another 3 black jeeps in pursuit all trying to speed up to catch the fleeing vehicle. The quiet snowy neighborhood now filled with the sounds of revving engines, the aforementioned squealing brakes and gunfire. The bullets being shot at the tires of the lead car.

"Why aren't you driving faster!?" the passenger of the fleeing vehicle would say to the driver in a panicked driver not in the mood to argue just grits his teeth in annoyance and in pain from the bullet wound in his left arm.

"How about you get back to shooting them before I have no tires to even drive with!" The driver said with urgency as he could see the cras getting closer and closer in his rear view mirror. He skates around another street corner but it does little to nothing to help escape.

He then hears another bullet ding off the damaged bumper. Eventually the bumper finally comes off fully. "You know you can start shooting back now!" The driver yells to the passenger

"You try loading a fucking magnum while driving on these icy damn roads and being shot at!" The passenger responded and then flipped the cylinder in to begin shooting back at the chasing vehicles

"I would and was but I can barely even move my fucking arm let alone shoot with it while driving" The driver constantly taking turns looking at the road and then in the mirror "Fuck they are getting closer! I really need you to get them the fuck off of us!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!? How about you drive steadier and give me a shot!" The passenger yells at the driver as they only have 2 bullets left in the magnum. The passenger narrows their aim and is able to get a good shot at the driver. But just then they hit a speed bump as they pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying off. "God fucking damn it I had a shot!"

"Did I put the fucking Speed bump there?! No I didn't, So dont fucking blame me!" The driver screamed back. The passenger just growled and shook it off. She took aim again and this time they weren't going to miss. They pull the trigger and the bullet hits right through the windshield and the car veers off into another car, causing a build up on the narrow enough roads and stopping the other 2 pursuing vehicles behind them as well. The driver looks in the mirror and lets out a sigh of relief as he sees them getting farther and farther away. "Fuck…..." He says finally being able to sit back in the seat. "Nice shot…"The driver says, peaking over at the equally exhausted passenger.

"Only had 1 shot left….had to make it count…..wasn't easy with the driving…" The passenger says with a glaring look at the driver.

"Can you not please? You wouldn't even be here had it not been for me." The driver says as he continues to go down the icy road.

"I could have made it out fine…." The passenger says with her arms now crossed and still keeping their glare. The driver looks over with a quick retort and says.

"Not with that leg, you could barly walk let alone get the fuck out of that place without my help" The driver says with a wince. He glances down at his arm and moves it a little, Trying to regain the feeling a bit.

"You're the one who got us into this situation. I dont even know why I agreed to this whole fucking idea of running away with you….." The passenger said turning towards the window and occasionally looking back just to make sure they were not being followed.

"Maybe it's because I was kind enough to not just leave you behind to face shredder and have all the blame for that shitshow go to you? I did what I had to do to keep you from getting….We both know that shredder would have killed us….Maybe not you but definitely me but….I couldn't just stand there and watch them anymore…" The driver looked with a side glance, one of just being tired. He struggled to grab the wheel with his bad arm to just wipe the cold sweat from his face.

The passenger narrowed their knew the driver was right but they just didn't want to admit it or even really think about the whole situation. The driver's arm shook with pain holding the wheel. After the driver wiped his face they let their arm slump back down. "How does it feel?" The passenger asked

"Hurts like hell but its fine….bullet passed right through...it should be fine in a day or two. How's your leg?" The driver said glancing down

"I can bend my knee a little but I can't really put weight on it. And it still has a massive bruise. But it's not a major break at least. Granted had I tried to run on it then it probably would've gotten worse"

"Once we gain some distance out of the city we will need to find a place to lay low for about a day. Get some supplies and maybe a new vehicle, This thing screams criminal to the police" The Driver looked at the sign that said 'Now entering Westchester County'

"So what exactly is our plan here..." the passenger asked with a raised eyebrow

"We will figure that out as we go, But for now we just need to get the fuck out of the city, Then once we hit upstate we go west"

"Okay and then where do we go west?" The passenger asked again not satisfied with the answer.

"I dont fucking know just somewhere…..not here…..We will figure it out" He said with a sigh "For now I'm hoping to get up to White Plains by sunrise. Then we can take the bridge over into Nyack,Then just keep on driving into New Jersey, Then Pennsylvania so on and so fourth"

The passenger just pinched their brow and sighed again "As long as you just don't get us killed I suppose then fine" They then pulled the handle to lay the seat back a little "I'm going to try and get some sleep. And I actually want to wake up ... So dont do anything stupid"

The driver smirks a little as he looks over as the passenger. "Yee of such little faith. Fair enough, get some sleep Karai, It's going to be a long road trip"

"I wouldn't exactly call running away from my father and the foot clan with some random guy I have never even seen nor talked to until about 2 hours ago a road trip….." She said closing her eyes and letting her head slump down

"Gotta look at the positives Karai….gotta look at the positives" the driver said keeping his small smirk on his face.

_Guess who's back? Well everyone it would appear that the nostalgia was too much for me to handle. So I'm coming back with a fully new story. One That I have really been wanting to do for awhile now. I plan on uploading whenever I can so I dont have a upload schedule fully planned but I hope and the word here is HOPE, To upload one every week or 2 consistinetly. Some may ask "Well why did you upload a completly new story instead of finishing unexpected guest?" Well honestly I just kind of dont know what to do with it. the orginal plan I had for the story was very bare bones and not very thought out and over time I had grown to really not like it, that was another reason I started to pitter off on it years ago. "Well is it ever going to be finished?" Perhaps. Right now I am focussed on this story not only becuase I have a much clearler vision for it but because I also want to use this story as a test for myself to see how I have improved as a writer. I more so considering re-writng the chapters for U.G rather than flat out continue it. But for Now I really like what I have going for this new story and I hope this one can get me back on me feet as a writer. So with that all said, I hope that you will all enjoy this new peice from me. Yours truly- The Butler83_


End file.
